


Breathe

by Winter_Elwood



Series: Steter Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Touch Peter Hale, Hospitals, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 01, Short, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, Threats, Time Travel, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Elwood/pseuds/Winter_Elwood
Summary: Confronting a half-feral alpha, who was a part-time serial killer, after hours in the hospital is not exactly subtle by any means.Though Stiles had to admit that he was rather tired of being slammed against surfaces, even if it was by a hot murder uncle, but he supposed that he deserved it to a degree. Didn’t make it any less annoying.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Steter Week! I hope you enjoy my second book. Feel free to offer any feedback. I'm afraid I'm rather new at all of this.

Stiles never meant to go back to the day it all started, even he knew better than to mess around with time. If anyone asks, this wasn’t his fault, he never asked for the Nemeton to bind itself to him.  
However, he wasn’t going to throw away this second chance, he could save everyone he lost.

If Scott never got bit, he’d never have to worry about being with Allison, he would never get the attention of the hunters, Victoria wouldn’t get bit, Allison wouldn’t go off the deep end and help Gerard kidnap Erica and Boyd, and Deaton’s True Alpha crap wouldn’t draw the attention of the Alpha Pack.  
If Scott remained human, all this could be avoided. Hopefully.

As Stiles sat upon the Nemeton sorting through the events that have happened he knew there was still one rather large variable that needed to be counted.

Peter Hale, who right now was half out of high mind running on the high of the Alpha powers coursing through his veins. His killing spree was just starting and while Laura Hale was still very much so dead, Kate has yet to make a trip down here with all her hunter buddies.  
As long as a feral alpha was running around Beacon Hills, unsavoury individuals would find their way here and everything would be right back the Hellmouth it was before.

Stiles knew he’d have to deal with Peter; however, what he hasn’t decided yet was whether or not he was going to kill Peter or let him live and try to anchor him.  
If he could form a pack bond with Peter he might be able to bring him back to the morally grey self that he was after his throat was slit by his nephew. He’s been without a proper bond for six years and that would drive any wolf mad.

It was too late to save Laura, though he couldn’t say that he was very sorry about the loss of an Alpha who had abandoned her heavily injured packmate for years. But maybe he could save everyone else.

__________________

Okay, maybe Stiles had a problem with thinking about the consequences of his actions but in his defence, his impulsive side ran just a little faster than the logical part of his brain.

Confronting a half-feral alpha, who was a part-time serial killer, after hours in the hospital is not exactly subtle by any means.  
Though Stiles had to admit that he was rather tired of being slammed against surfaces, even if it was by a hot murder uncle, but he supposed that he deserved it to a degree. Didn’t make it any less annoying.

Stiles supposed that he was far too unconcerned with the alpha snarling in his face. With the state that Peter was in he was driven by an instinct to form a pack bond, in fact, he was probably itching to bury his fangs in Stile. But he knew Peter would be unable to turn him. He was a spark, no alpha could turn him. 

The first step to calming Peter was one Stiles would have to take first. Just because he couldn't be turned didn’t mean that he could form a bond between the two of them. 

Step 1 to getting Peter to trust him.

Moving quickly, Stiles reached forward and grabbed Peter’s scarred face with gentle hands, reaching out with his spark to touch Peter’s core, cracked and burnt as it was.  
The bond clicked into place between them, shining silver and bright, overwhelming as waves of magic resonated between them. While Stiles was expecting it, Peter was most certainly not.

Stiles could sense Peter lose consciousness and tried to catch him, underestimating how heavy a full-grown alpha werewolf was, sinking to the hospital floor with a thump, Peter all but draped over him. While he did not mind having Peter in his lap, he really hoped he awoke before Stiles lost all feeling in his legs.

He had forgotten how different Peter looked from when they first met to when Stiles last saw him. His face smooth, without the short beard, and his hair the longest Stiles has ever seen.  
He’d say Peter looked almost adorable if he wasn’t such a bastard.

_____________

Perhaps falling asleep with a murderous Alpha in his lap was not the smartest idea, as Stiles awoke to claws pressing lightly against his throat and Blood red eyes looming over him, definitely not a smart plan. 

“How careless of you my dear boy.” Peter all but purred, his other hand cupping Stiles’ cheek, nails far too close to his eye to be anything but threatening. “You clearly know who I am yet you still fell asleep around me. I don’t know if I should call you confident or stupid.”

“Why not both?” Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles and pressed his claws harder into his skin. 

Clearly, he didn’t appreciate Stiles’ sarcasm, which hopefully will change because Stiles was pretty sure he was either sarcastic or babbling. This would be a very short relationship if Pre-resurrection peter had no tolerance for Stiles’ Stilesness.

“Why don’t you just tell me how you knew who and what I am, and I’ll decide whether or not I’m going to slit your throat and dump your corpse in the preserve.”

“I make it my business to know about any suspicious events that happen within Beacon Hills, being the son of the sheriff means I have many opportunities to snoop through files. I know that the Hale fire was not the accident it was painted as. I felt you in that forest, I know who you are Peter Hale, and I know that you know who set the fire.”

“And what? Are you here to stop me? Create a bond between us so you can steer me away from the path of murder? What is your goal little druid.”

Stiles glared sharply at Peter, he wasn’t anything like a druid. Druids could go die in a ditch for all he cared. 

“If you think for even one second that I am anything like a Druid then Six years in a coma has clearly dulled your intelligence.”

Instead of trying to hurt him, Like Stiles thought he would, Peter instead chuckled before easing up on his grip. It felt like Peter was embracing him now, rather than threatening him. Though he supposed that it made sense, six years alone would make anyone desperate for a connection. Peter was probably so very touch starved.  
This Peter still remembered what a gentle touch was, he hasn’t been rejected and attacked by the others yet. And if Stiles had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t get to that point again.

He knew Derek would never truly forgive Peter for killing Laura, even if he was feral at the time. However, he wouldn’t let Derek kill Peter again.

His thought process but interrupted by Peter gently bringing Stiles’ gaze back to him. He hadn’t even realised he had zoned out.

“Where did you go in that mind of yours, what could be so important?”

“I was planning how we would lure Kate Argent back to Beacon Hills, along with all who helped her. I’m sure you want them dead as soon as possible. And I’m planning about what we will do after they are dead.”

Of all the things Peter was expecting, that was not it. For a teenage boy to be so casual when talking about the murder of multiple people, those tired eyes that looked at him told him far too much. 

“Who says I need your help?”

“Because without me you would still be half-feral. You would only care about killing everyone tied to the fire, you would never think about what happens after. I won’t let you kill yourself, Peter. I chose you as my Alpha because I believe you are my best chance at saving this town”

He’s already dealt with an Alpha Derek and an Alpha Scott and look where that got him.  
Maybe Alpha Peter was exactly what Beacon Hills needed. Someone not afraid to spill blood to protect his pack and territory.

There were many things that had to be done to secure a stable future for Beacon Hills, and Stiles knew he would have to sneak back home before his dad awoke, but he let himself relax in his Alpha’s arms.

A second chance to change his world, he wouldn’t waste it.  
Maybe he’d even get a chance for happiness.  
He’s was fond of Peter in a way he knew no one else would accept but Peter was always the one who never underestimated the lengths Stiles would go to protect what was his.  
Peter never forgot how dangerous he was.


End file.
